La vida da vueltas y vueltas
by nikolle
Summary: LLega una trágica noticia, la cual cambiara la vida de muchos


La vida da vueltas y vueltas

**La vida da vueltas y vueltas.**

_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a __Rowling__. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Historia**__: este fic transcurre en el sexto año de los protagonistas, en donde se desata una historia de amor y odio entre los protagonista, la pareja principal son Draco Malfoyy Hermione Granger._

_Esta es primera historia, así que espero que sean lindos conmigo plisss. XD_

Capítulo I

Eran las diez de la mañana de un día que aparentaba ser normal, en la clase de pociones no había rastro de Hermione su falta ha clases era notoria ya que no había nadie capaz de contestar las aburridas y astas cierto punto desagradables preguntas de Snape.

Ron y Harry también estaban preocupados por la ausencia de su amiga, ya que anoche fue llamada por el director a su despacho.

Los pequeños rayos solares que entraban por la ventana le llegaban directamente a la cara, poco a poco empieza abrir los ojos, al principio no sabía donde se encontraba su cabeza le daba mil vueltas trato de moverse pero su función motora no le respondía debido al fracaso de querer mover su cuerpo su cabeza le empieza a mostrar imágenes del día anterior.

_Después del aviso de unos de sus compañeros el cual le decía que necesitaba ir urgente al despacho del director, se puso la capa encima del pijama i salio corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, al llegar donde la gárgola esta se abrió antes que ella pudiera decir algo entro y observo que al interior se encontraba el director mirándola de una manera extraña le propuso tomar asiento y ella inconscientemente sabía que algo andaba mal, se sentó y espero que el director hablara_

_- Hermione no quiero que te asustes ni te alteres por lo que te voy a contar _

_- OK_

_El director en su interior trato de encontrar las palabras precisas para expresar la trágica noticia_

_- Hermione ayer en la noche en tu casa se puso la marca tenebrosa, aurores se movilizaron de inmediato juntos con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix pero ya no había nada que hacer, encontraron los cuerpos de tus padres en su recamara toda da indicio que fue por el maleficio __avada kedavra._

_Por la mejilla de Hermione corrió una lágrima de la cual la siguió un río sin fin de pequeñas gotas saladas._

_- Lo siento Hermione hicimos todo lo pudimos, te ayudaremos en todo, Trato de reconfortar a su alumna el director._

_Hermione ya no podía distinguir la cara del director, su vista estaba empañada de lagrimas, sólo alcanzo a murmurar._

_- No se preocupe director. Después de decir la frase todo se volvió negro._

Acostada en la camilla volvía a llorar, cuando de repente escucha un ruido cerca y con un poco de aturdimiento se seca las lagrimas, al segundo se abre la puerta de par en par e ingresa a la persona que menos quería verLucius Malfoy y antes de que éste abriera la boca se vuelve abrir la puerta e ingresa Albus Dumbledore, él cual entra muy serio y se dirige al mayor de los Malfoy.

- Se puede saber que hace en la enfermería Señor Malfoy.

Malfoy le dirige una sonrisacínica a Hermione y se da vuelta para enfrentar al director.

- nada, sólo me equivoque de camino de echo iba de salida.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería dejando a una anonadadaHermione.

Terminada la clase de pocionesHarry y Ron fueron en busca de su amiga a la enfermería para saber que había ocurrido, corrieron por los pasillos chocaron con unos cuantos alumnos, al fin llegaron y abrieron la puerta encontrarona Hermione mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Hermione dijeron ambos.

Ella al escuchar su nombre se da vuelta y corre para abrazarlos, al llegar a los brazos de sus amigos se pone a llorar. Ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de su amigo, pero solo se limitaron a responder el abraso.

Dumbledore Y Malfoy caminaron en dirección al despacho del director, al entrar ambos toman asiento y Albus espera pacientemente que Lucius le explique el porque se su presencia en el colegio

- Señor Malfoy lamentablemente no dispongo de todo el tiempo que me gustaría tener, por lo cual me debo en la obligación de preguntar el porque el de su visita. Pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad lo que escuche sobre los padres de Gragea.

- Lamentablemente es cierto, pero no se a que viene esa pregunta.

- Nada, solamente curiosidad.

El director lo mira directamente a los ojos, suspira y vuelve hablar

- Lucius te conozco desde pequeños, se que no te tomarias la molestia de venir al colegio solo por curiosidad.

Lucius sonríe a medias, se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Después de llevar cinco minutos llorando y abrasando a sus amigos, logra tomar el control de sus emociones y se separa de sus amigos.

- chicos lo siento pasa que estoy un poco sentimental. Hermione observa a sus amigos ambos la miran un pocoextraño y Harry toma la palabra por ambos

- que pasa nos tenías preocupados, a noche sales de la sala común no vuelves, hoy no vas a clases y te encontramos en la enfermaría llorando, dinos que pasa.

Hermione mira a sus amigos a los ojos y les relata todo lo pasado ayer en el despacho del directos, ambos chicos quedan sorprendidos y no sabían que decirle a su amiga e hicieron lo mejor que saben la abrazaron con fuerza, aquel abraso decía mas que mil palabras incoherentes de consuelo. Luego de un largo rato Ron habla.

- Hermione nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, si quieres puedes ven a vivirte con mi familia a la Madriguera se que a mi mamá le dará gusto.

- Gracias, pero aún no se que voy hacer.

_**Continuara**_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero continuarlo pronto_


End file.
